Bratty baby blonde's
by Headmistressrootbeer
Summary: who would have every thought Draco made such a cute baby. Certainly not harry who just so happens has to watch the brat A/N: Harrys words not mine
1. Troubles with the greasy git

A/N: ok I haven't really seen a Draco baby one so I will be experimenting with this story. This WILL be my first finished work seeing how I haven't been able to complete that with my other story which is in the process of being in my head like a mangled up straw or written eventfully….not sure, I get bored pretty quick so I'll write this story fast since I have the whole plot figured and roll with it. I ask people to review because it makes me feel better and if this story turns out right I'll write more that I haven't yet to see. I did a rewrite and some edit so I hope this is better. So here it is enjoy

Title: Bratty baby blonde's

Summary: who would have every thought Draco made such a cute baby. Certainly not harry who just so happens has to watch the brat A/N: Harrys words not mine

Disclaimer: I'll only state this once J.K Rowling is the sole creator of this masterpiece called harry potter no I, I'm just your run of the mill crazy fangirl

Warnings: just fluff right now, dirty stuff later ;3

Chapter 1: Troubles with the greasy git's

It was the last year at Hogwarts for the golden trio and for once they were determined to have a normal year and possibly a normal life after school. Ron and Hermione finally convinced each other that they were in love one another and were even making plans for the future. Ron wanted to began Auror training as soon as possible and hermione was getting ready to help the, as she put it, "deprived, thick headed wizardly world into entering the 21 century by working at the ministry", starting with the house-elves. Harry on the other hand had yet to decide. What with having a lunatic-half-blood-killer on his ass for most of his life he really hadn't thought about it; hell he was just happy to be able to see age seventeen.

With these thoughts in mind the trio entered the great hall sitting down at their usually spots and began tucking in. harry looked around to see a good population of the seventh years who fought the war had survived which made him smile. He snuck a look at the Slytherin table and the smile disappeared. A good number of them were gone, imprisoned, home-schooled or dead. It was a surprise to harry that the most suspicious people of all were the ones to return. People like Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Greengrass and worst of all"the blonde ice prince himself" Malfoy. Now harry would have bet all his galleons, properties, cloths and CHOLCOLATE that malfoy was a death-eater in training. But apparently he didn't get the memo that Dumbledore gave out stating "oh yeah harry malfoy and his family are spies for the light, no big deal just pointing it out". No sticking that on a fridge like normal people was too much work for the old headmaster, yet he had the strength to manipulate harry into to killing an evil Dark Lord, go figure.

Harry cringed and turned back towards his table, piling his plate with food, he started making light conversation with his two best friends. Looking up he saw ron stuffing his mouth full of every item of food on the table "really ron can't you slow down. I don't think it's going anywhere, unless the house-elves decide to go on strike, then I think your safe" harry chuckled.

Ron turned towards him with half an egg hanging from his stuffed mouth "arry with her min' ere hat can only be an atter of time" he shudder pointing a excusing finger in Hermione direction. She huffed and hit the red- headed boy on the back of the head "really Ronald don't speak with your mouth full, and the elves deserve a break now and again, so if it takes a strike to get them that then well it really is only a matter of time" finished hermione with a sad look in her eyes for all the little house elves being deprived of freedom

Harry chucked again as he saw ron twirled his finger around his ear mouthing "crazy". It felt good to be able to joke around normally and not having to stop to research some name or find some plot. Harry would miss it once theirs lives separated them and that depressed him somewhat.

Turning his green eyes back to the present time he saw hermione and ron getting ready to leave for their first class so he joined stuffing the last piece of toast hurriedly into his mouth

On the other side of the great hall the Slytherin seventh years watched with observant eyes as the "golden trio" exited the great hall. Pansy was the first to speak seeing as someone needed to lighten the mood around the table (at least that's what her small fraction of a brain told her) "ugh would you look at them, even in the morning they act so...so…gryiffindor-ish" she belched. The table started to giggle while draco and blaise ignored the fact that she even spoken while crabbe and goyle were too busy stuffing their faces with everything within reach.

Draco kept too himself through-out breakfast, only making light answers to blaise concerned questions. He didn't feel up to talking much this morning being as it was the first day back and the population of the Slytherin's numbers depressed him. Yeah there were an adequate amount of first years sorted into the house but the upper years were so thin it could hardly be enough to fill a class. He didn't want to think about it and so he kept quiet till the meal ended.

Once done he began to get ready to walk off to his first class noticing that the rest decided they we're done as well, even a reluctant Vince and Gregory. They made an un-spoken pack to stay together during their last year and no one had yet to break that rule since they left the Hogwarts express. Striding out to their class they look like an army in perfect formation, with Draco leading, blaise a step to his side. Vince and Greg we're directly behide them and so on till pansy and Millicent guarding the back.

Harry and his friends made to class earlier then expected so they decided to sit in the front already knowing professor snape was going to pair them up else where. Harry turned and saw the Slytherin walk in the class a few minutes till class started in what can only be described as a "unit" and sat at the same time. Rolling his eyes harry turned back and watched snape began to address the class as the last person filed in which happen to be neville. Cringing harry was pretty certain that Neville was a masochist and he did these things like, blow up caldrons and walk in last, only to be yelled at by the greasy haired git, which so happen to be turning a nice shade of puce and only on the first day. The raven haired boy had to restrain himself not to clap

"Mr. longbottom is it too much to ask that you not make this last year of your being in my class the year you decide to finally give me headache so asinine that it kills me. Show up on time, do a correct potion and leave now take your seat" drilled snape. Poor Neville ran for his seat so fast there were fire behide his heels. Smirking Snape pointed to the board and began to address the class

"Since this is your last year I'm sure this simple de-aging potion isn't too hard to handle. I've spent the last years doing all I possible could. Now simply just read the directions, make the potion and don't call me" he sneered then walked off. Harry along with every Gryffindor began to sigh in relief about not being paired up for once, until snape came back grinning and tapped the board with his wand then bellowed back out of the room

Groans could be heard as the list of pairs showed up on the board with a message saying "longbottom take the bad caldron because you'll surly find a way to mess this potion up as well"

Harry would have given anything to be paired up with Neville for once because he really was bloody tired of having to work on potions with malfoy


	2. Malfoys get what they want

A/N Just wanted to say that I'll be trying to see if this turns out to be a romance/humor I think it's going the other way. That's really all I have to say for now Enjoy. I re-wrote this one as well

Chapter 2: Malfoys get what they want

Warning: still fluffy

Harry really wanted to bang his head on the table, but he didn't. He wanted to run up to snape and grab him by his greasy hair demanding he tell him why he does these things, but that too was crossed off the list. So in the end harry bite his tongue and strolled over to the blonde. He sat down preparing to be sneered at for the next two hours

Surprisingly malfoy barley glanced at him and began to set up his things striking out simple and quick commands of what ingrednants for harry to get. The smaller teen was sure he went to the wrong table but malfoy was the only blonde male, so he slowly walked off to get the supplies. When he came back words were hardly exchanged between the two young men and that unnerved harry far more then the blonds insults, so naturally he had to test things out

"I'm surprised you havn't said but two words to me, what's the matter Malfoy finally run out of witty retorts to insult me with" said harry making sure to stay busy with stirring the potion.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes on dicing the bat wings and sneered "please potter I've got better things to do then spend every waking moment arguing with you, now just shut up and work" the raven haired boy really didn't like the tone of his voice but he wasn't about to start a fight so he continued to work in silence

After about an hour and a half the potion was done and looked to be of the right color which was supposed to reflect a light pink. Harry looked around and found Nellie hadn't blown up his potion, but it did look to be a bit greenish and hermione had to only hit ron about two times.

When he turned his head back malfoy was just cleaning up the caldron and snape was bellowing back into the room sighting poor Nellie first which he made a bee-line for him. Other then that the class went surprisingly quickly and quietly which was both unnerving and peaceful, because knowing that he must have pissed off some higher dainty when he was in another life it was only a matter of time

After Professor snape got done yelling at nellive he went back to the front to the class and said in his low sneering tone "since a good number of you actually were successful in brewing this potion it's only fair you test them out, and do not worry you'll only look eight or nine for a few minutes then change back, lets start with you first Granger, Weasley. The demonstration was entertraining to say the least. If you like watching half your classmates be short and cute again.

Harry sat back waiting for snape to make his way towards his table to tell him to drink the potion knowing the predictable potions master could hardly pass up a chance on embarrassing james son. Meanwhile malfoy had taken out a book and continued to ignore the raven haired boy existence. The smaller boy got bored so mindlessly he toyed with left over ingredients lying around as he wondered about what to do once classes were over. Flying or nap, oh so hard to pick.

What he didn't notice was little by little he was adding that "bit" of ingredients' into the uncorked bottle of potion and never did he relies that said potion didn't change color but most certainly changed it's effect.

When Snape finally arrived at their table, after making seamus look nine again, he saw harry sit up abruptly nearing knocking over their potions. Snape sneerned ", Mr. malfoy your potion" while holding out his hand. The dark haired young man hurriedly handed it to him wanting to get things over with. Snape stared at it for a bit before addressing again "I see that it's perfect most likely the work of Mr. malfoy so…Mr. malfoy would it be too much trouble for you to PAY attention when I address you" the greasy man said turning his glare over towards the blonde who hadn't looked twice at him.

Malfoy waved snape off as if telling a child to go bother mommy for awhile without looking up, but apparently Snape wasn't much for hand gesture so he snatched the book for the taller boys hand and gave him the vile "since your not interested enough in hearing what I have to say I've decided you will be the lucky subject Mr. malfoy"

When those words left the gits mouth all that was heard was the sound of poor neville fainting. The class were in shock to find snape punishing his star pupil. Malfoy glared up at snape, finally looking from his book, for a full minute before taking the glass vile and gulping down the potion without even grimacing. Harry shuddere knowing it had to have tasted vile when the blond placed it back down keeping his eyes set frimly on snape.

The two kept their stare off for a long time till malfoy started coughing hard into this hand and doubling over in pain. Snape was speechless but worried and panic shown in his eyes. The slytherin's ran over quickly to Malfoys side to help him stop coughing and the Gryffindor stood stunned watching except for neville who fainted again

Harry tried to help but was pulled away by an angry potions professor "POTTER what in the HELL did you put into that potion" harry stammered back" I...I…I didn't do anything I manly just strirred, malfoy handled all the ingrenedists" the man was beganing to turn a different shade of purple when malfoy began to stop coughing and the sythrins stood back.

The class watched as the blond changed before their very eyes into a small toddler about the age of six. His cloths shrank with his body size so there now stood a fully cloth child. But then ,as the class began to move towards him, malfoy began crying and whining, and pouting and throwing a down right tantrum.

Pansy was the first to try and pick him up saying he was so cute, but malfoy only pushed her off. So snape walked up to him and picked up the young heir saying all he needed was that, however the blond toddler bite him and was drop which resulted in more crying. Now harry wasn't a toddler expert but he could tell by the young blonde was grabbing, he needed something drink. Since his aunt always made him stay at Mrs. figgs house he spent a lot time with her grandchildren.

So quickly and on an impulse he used his wand to transfiger a Sippy cup of juice from a quill and gave it to the heir. He thought that the spoiled boy would probably throw it back in his face, in fact he was sure of it after a moment, but the toddler merrily took the gift and quieted down.

The classed stared at harry strangely and curiously but harry didn't quite care this time because he was just to shocked with staring at the blond. Without warning the blond took the Sippy cup from his mouth and smirked 'that looks so wrong on him now' thought harry but the toddler didn't stop and trotted up to the raved hair young man grabbing his hand and saying in a voice to cute to be malfoy "I like you, your mine and whatever a malfoy wants a malfoy gets" And that's when neville fainted for the third time but luckily this time he wasn't alone for harry joined him shortly after.

A/N Alright the next one will have more dialogs I swear so REVIEW and I might just make snape turn a do a dance for yall


	3. A traitor headmaster and his twinkly eye

A/N: Ok that had way too many spelling errors for my likening so I'll make sure to prevent that, it was 4:00am when I wrote the chapter so sorry I'll try harder *gives puppy dogs eyes*and if I could possibly maybe find a beta reader that be awesome. I didn't really know if this story would be good enough for one but I'm looking now. Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews I'll post this one up tomorrow to see if anyone has questions so far and so on like that till the story is done. But thanks again you people are beautiful reviews *cries a little and blows kisses* Here's chapter 3 enjoy

Chapter 3: A traitor headmaster and his twinkly eyes

When harry woke up later he found himself in his favorite place 'the hospital wing' he thought 'or maybe it was heaven, I'm pretty sure I'd remember being this cozy when I stay here'. He looked around and spotted madam pomfrey ' hey didn't know heaven had a version of her' harry kept looking and sighted headmaster Dumbledore as well 'oh they have a him too I guess that isn't so bad' but on sighting a certain potion master the raven haired boy screamed out loud and shouted pointing a excusing finger at said person

"NO THIS IS SURLY HELL" getting on his knees quickly he prayed that he would never tick off gods in afterlife again. Professor snape turned to him with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed tightly against his chest at being mistaken for a demon "potter I ensure you no matter how much you pray the gods are truly sadist, if they weren't they wouldn't have stunk me to teach you as a cruel joke". Madam Pomfrey quickly hurried to her patient to get him back into bed glaring at the greasy man "really Severus this is not the appropriate time to make jokes"

Snape gave the nurse a 'does this looks like I'm joking 'face but stayed perfectly quiet knowing the heated temper of the women when it came to her Vic…um patients. Harry could only obey the nurse and get back into bed waiting for his nasty potions and explanations from the adults. Like clockwork Promfrey handed him a potion saying it was calming drought and for him to drink it all. The small young man did as he was told and got comfortable, he couldn't help but notice something gold on his bed headboard that read ' harry James potter'. He turned to look at the nurse to find her smiling as she spotted what he saw "it's to remember all the times a certain young man decided to visit me, I've even placed a spell on the comforters knowing I'd you see sooner or later this year Mr. potter"

Harry could only laugh at that knowing somewhere in his mind that had to be true. Only then did he remember why in the first place he was here and turn to look at the headmaster with a worried look. He must have gotten the picture because his eyes began to twinkle and he cleared his throat grabbing the attention of Snape and Promfrey

"I take it you wish to know as to what is going on harry, but first what is it you remember so far". Harry looked away biting his lip 'why is he asking me, I know those twinkly eyes can read my thoughts he's just being difficult' he turned back smiling making it his task to avoid looking into the older mans eyes "well I remember I was in potions and professor made Malfoy drink our finish potion…

"Which you succeeded in ruining…" interrupted Snape

"….BUT mines AND malfoy potion made him cough in pain resulting into turning him into a six year old" finished harry glaring at Snape head "by the way is Malfoy...umm back to normal"_ if you could call him that_' he added as a thought. The headmaster wore a knowing smile and step towards harry "I'm afraid that at the moment young Malfoy is still six and is sleeping in the next room, before you fainted young Mr. Malfoy was very difficult to pry from you harry but all is well now". Harry eyes bulged out as if someone had just told him voldie was alive and planned to have a sexchange "NO...no everything is not alright sir, in fact everything is horrible. What are you going to do about him?Why is he so attached to me? And…well you know what that really isn't my problem so if you could just move aside I'll be on my way"

The small raven haired boy attempted to sprint out of the wing until a blond blur tackled him unto the ground, straddling him once he was pin nicely under said blur. With a loud "Oomph" harry sat up as much as he was permitted to and saw a young Malfoy sitting on him with a large grin plastered on his face.

"I got you pet, the big people thought I was sleep and you tried to run away, but I got you" he said looking every bit as proud for getting his pet before he ran off. Deluging the young boy was harry first thought after he was so brutally attacked, but the blond hooked his feet firmly into harrys' sides preventing him from any plan of action. He simply could have thrown the boy off, but harry thought better of it seeing as before the blond was prone to large tantrums when not granted with what he wanted

Harry pleaded at the three adults for help, except the headmaster wore a look of amusement, the nurse was to busy arguing with snape for not properly placing the boy to sleep, and Snape himself looked to just be plain ignoring the elder women. That left only the raven hair boy to sort out the problem fate had place him in yet again

Harry sighed and turned back to the little Malfoy hoping to reason with him "umm…hello there Malfoy, you know it's not nice to tackle people, you've could have hurt someone" he said using the most mature voice he could muster up which he like to call "the MAN-who-lived-voice". However it seemed as if the words went through his head because he gave harry a long glance before pointing his small finger at the raven haired boy "who said you could talk pet anyways you can call me Draco seeing as you're my personal servant, but don't try to run away again or I'll tell father to buy me another one"

That cute voice and small body of dr...MAlfoy held so much authority that harry almost obeyed without even blinking...almost. Except after his initial shock he wanted to choke the small boy for treating him in such a manner. His hands were inches away from that tiny neck and his eyes beamed a psychotic shine, till the headmaster cleared his throat and his goal of ridding the world of blonds was thrown off.

Malfoy also turned his head as well, but stayed in the position of using harry as his chair lodging comfortably there. Dumbledore eyes were twinkly madly by now and his smile grew wider "well if I didn't see it myself I would have never known to believe Severus that young had taken such a liking to you my boy" he said trying to surpass a chuckle. Harry was in fact not amused by this "Sir with all due respect there is nothing funny about being treated as a dog" harry said with a pleading sense in his voice begging to be let up from the child. However the three adults were of no use because they refused to help him.

"now harry he is only acting as he was brought up if I assume correctly, but perhaps Severus can fill you in on that bit though" the headmaster voiced lightly before turning his attention back to the livid potion master who had , had enough of the elder women's voice by now. Professor Snape took in the position at last the boys chose to place themselves in and sneered "I'll 'fill you in' as the headmaster put so etiquette but I refused to be Interrupted so be quiet so that I may make this as quick as possible." Snape waited to be interrupted but none came so he continued

"Mr. Potter once I was able to clear the class of the adolescent; nosy children I could property focus my attention as to what cause this mishap. I studied the little bit of potion left inside yours and Mr. Malfoy caldron and found nothing to be out of order, however when I took a small sample of the potion left in the vile I gave to Mr. Malfoy I found liquid to have contained a middle amount of misplaced hissing flies skins shaving, and do you know as to what happens when a large amount of that is added to de-aging potion Mr. potter?

Harry shook his head waiting for the potion master to go on which he did. "ten points from Gryffindor for not knowing the answer, but to enlighten you that potion turned out to be stronger version of the de-aging potion if I may put it bluntly" he finished smirking as the small boy gave him a glare.

"But professor that still doesn't explain why I'm being treated as such by Malfoy" said harry. Malfoy turned to him again "I said call me Draco, pet" then turn back to his comfortable spot of laying on his pets lap. Harry had the sickening feeling to cause harm to the small child, but Snape went on addressing him

"As to why young Mr. Malfoy feels the need to treat you as such can be explained by referring to his past behavior, cause once the potion was taken all his initial memory of you disappeared temporally and he reverted back to his younger memory instead. That being when Mr. Malfoy was a child his father wasn't around to teach him until he aged to nine, but till then his mother was the only guardian. She wasn't exactly a strict parent so most his discipline came from when his father would bother to show him attention, but as far as that he was granted anything that he wanted, even people for that matter. So when you gave Mr. Malfoy that Sippy cup he must have mistaken you as his personal servant.

Malfoy head turned sharply at that statement and his silver eyes glared deeply into the greasy man "I have not mistaken anything godfather that is MY servant" he then preceded to climb off of the reaven haired young man and tug harrys sleeve "come on pet I'm hungry and tired".

Harry blinked once, then twice

"I am not your pet and I will not be taking you anywhere" just as harry was about to make a attempt to claim his sleeve back from Malfoy the headmaster began talking to him in a half amused half serious tone

"Actually my boy since Mr. Malfoy has taken to only your presence I've decided you will both stay in a private room till this can be solved by Severus. Your friends may visit you harry and you can still attend classes with Mr. Malfoy if you so choose or he can be watch till you return but other then that you're to be with him at all times. The arrangements have already been completed and Mr. Malfoy's parents will not be informed till we figure a cure out. Good day" and with that the headmaster gave him instruction on where to go for their room, stepped into the fireplace without a second glance was gone. Professor Snape was right behide him and promfey retired to her office saying that harry was fine to go.

So all that was left was a young Malfoy and a dazed harry.

Silence lasted exactly twelve seconds till Malfoy waved his hand and front of harry with a stern look to utter in a loud voice "come along pet I'm still hungry and tired". Harry was sure that he was indeed going to kill this little brat, but was making plans to eradicate a certain headmaster first

'One day 'thought harry 'one day'

A/N: ok I made Malfoy like that because I figured he had to be a right down prat before his father had any influence to make him more pratish but with RULES and harry isn't a saint because he still knows that is Malfoy, but he'll warm up to him. Now REVIEW or I'll pick on poor Neville more in the next chapter muhahhhaha


End file.
